


Skinny Love

by rxs



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst, Becho, Bellarke, Clexa, F/M, everything about this hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxs/pseuds/rxs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They could be happy,” she thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flirtingwithtrackers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtingwithtrackers/gifts).



" _They could be happy_ ” she thinks one night, Lincoln is already asleep but she’s not. Her mind is tired, sad, full of anguish because she _knows_ her brother better than anyone and it’s killing her to see it everyday. 

He won’t stop loving _her_ though, and she won’t stop loving him. But _her_? she’ll always be the haunting ghost in this camp. 'She’ll roam around, affecting everyone’s lives until the day we die'. She’ll suck them alive until there’s nothing but regrets left.

It’s in the way Echo looks at Bellamy, half in love and half broken. It’s in the way Bellamy looks at her, like he’s so _close_ to letting go—so close to moving on, but never quite cutting the ropes of _that_ bridge. 

[ _She once read it was hope that ultimately kills you, she’s starting to believe it_ ]

It’s in the way Clarke looks at them [at _him_ ] when she comes back at Lexa’s side to talk about a new peace treaty. The way her hand tightens around Lexa’s when she sees them; like she, too, is trying to convince herself where they are (who they are with now) _is enough._

[ _it’s not. she’s in love with him, and he’s in love with her, and the other two idiots standing in the sidelines are loving them so much, so hard, so fast, but it’s never enough._ ]

“They could be _happy_ ,” Octavia whispers.

Octavia knows Bellamy could make Echo laugh, she could make him smile for real. They could share the burden of their past— not only their present, they could build _something_ from this. They could have a family and beautiful, brave, strong children.

But she also knows love, she’s felt it with Lincoln [ _feels it every day_ ], and she knows she wouldn't give that feeling up for anything in the world. 

She knows Bellamy won’t let that feeling go away, knows Clarke will keep it smashed under the baggage she carries with herself. 

[ _She tells herself the tears are for her brother and not for the woman that doesn’t let him move on._ ]

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Courtney for this mess. Hi, I'm re-posting this from my tumblr (griifinclarke) so that you can read it here too. Hope you like it!


End file.
